Fanfic Yaoi Yunjae Curse
by Mrs.Jaelephant
Summary: Namja cantik yang mencari cinta yang tulus untuk melepas kutukannya...
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Curse

Author : Biechan

Pairing : YunJae and other

Gendre : Romantic,fantasy and hurt/comfort

Rating : PG-17

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! DON'T COPAS!

Mian,kalau ada typo dan EYD yang kurang jelas…

Enjoy it^^

"_**You can become human,if someone love you…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Musim berganti begitu cepat,kini musim dingin telah memasuki awal bulan orang harus memakai jaket berlapis-lapis untuk menghindari dinginnya suhu udara yang tak bisa terelakkan dari jalan juga begitu ramai dengan kedai-kedai yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman hangat.

"Hei! Hari ini kita ke lapangan basket…"kata seorang namja bertubuh jangkung.

"Ani,aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku,besok aku harus mengumpulkannya dan setelah itu aku juga harus bekerja paruh waktu di kedai ramen …"kata namja yang sedang memperpaiki sal dilehernya.

"Yunho? kau bagaimana?"

Namja tampan yang sedang serius membaca buku menoleh kearah kedua itu bernama Jung Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin main basket saat musim dingin…lapangan basket pasti penuh salju sekarang"kata Yunho.

"Aaahh…yah,sudah aku mengalah! kita tidak jadi ke lapangan basket hari ini"kata namja jangkung bernama Shim Changmin.

"Yah,sudah! Kita pulang saja kalau begitu,aku tidak ingin mati kedinginan"kata namja disamping Yunho,yang tak lain adalah Park yoochun.

Mereka berjalan menuju apartement masing-masing,Yunho berjalan sedikit lebih di luar benar-benar begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang,sesekali memperbaiki syalnya mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Yunho!"seorang namja paruh baya berteriak memanggil Yunho dari arah depan.

"Oh! Han ahjussi! yah,sedang apa disini?"tanya Yunho kepada Han ahjussi,saudara dari umma Yunho.

"Yah,kau terlihat begitu sibuk sampai pulang malam…"kata Han ahjussi.

"Iya,tadi aku ada kuliah tambahan…ayo! Kita ke apartementku,di sini dingin"kata Yunho.

Yunho berjalan duluan dan Jung ahjussi mengikutinya sambil menyeret sebuah kardus besar dan panjang menggunakan sempat melirik benda tersebut namun dia tak ingin ikut campur.

"Aku pulang…."kata Yunho,kemudian mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal begitu pula Han ahjussi.

"Wah,apartemenmu bagus dan luas juga Yunho…"kagum Han ahjussi.

"Yah,ini lumayan untuk tempat tinggal selama aku menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteranku"

"Kata ummamu kau juga bekerja di klinik anak yah?"tanya Han ahjussi.

"Iya,hanya sekedar membantu saja karena di klinik tersebut kekurangan tenaga…maklum hanya klinik kecil yang datang pun orang-orang tidak mampu"jelas Yunho.

"Eum,ahjussi mengerti…"angguk Han ahjussi.

Yunho mempersilahkan Han ahjussi duduk sementara dia mengambil soju nampak berbincang-bincang begitu banyak,Han ahjussi memang jarang bertemu Yunho setelah dia pindah ke Mokpo untuk melanjutkan usaha patung Han ahjussih hanya mempunyai satu saudara perempuan dan dia adalah umma Yunho,Han ahjussilah yang melanjutkannya karena dia seorang laki-laki.

"Ah! ahjussi sampai lupa,begini…ahjussi mau memberikanmu ini"Han ahjussi beranjak dari sofa dan menyeret kardus besar yang sempat dilirik Yunho tadi.

"Apa itu? Sepertinya sangat berat…"tanya Yunho.

"Ini adalah patung dan ahjussi ingin memberikannya untukmu…kemarin ahjussi bongkar gudang di belakang rumah,ternyata banyak patung-patung yang sudah tidak dijual lagi dan hampir semuanya rusak mungkin karena sudah bertahun-tahun waktu usaha patung keluarga sempat bangkrut"

"Patung?"Yunho mengerutkan keningnnya.

"Bantu aku…"

Yunho beranjak dari sofa dan membantu Han ahjussi membuka kardus patung itu tak terbungkus kardus,yunho terdiam memandang patung namja dengan paras cantik dengan pakaian hanbok kerajaan jaman dulu berdiri didepannya seperti melihat manusia sesungguhnya.

"Yunho? kau tidak apa?"Han ahjussi yang sedari tadi memanggil Yunho menjadi khawatir karena Yunho hanya diam saja.

"Ani…"Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari patung tersebut.

"Nah,bagaimana? ahjussi ingin memberikanmu ini siapa tahu saja kau kesepian dan bisa mengajaknya berbicara"canda Han ahjussi.

"Ahjussi bisa saja bercandanya…jadi ahjussi kemari hanya karena ini? Kenapa tidak memanggilku saja biar aku yang mengambilnya"kata Yunho.

"Tidak apa,sekalian ahjussi berkunjung ketempat tinggalmu…bagaimana? kau suka patungnya?"

"Yah,aku suka…patung ini bisa aku simpan di kamar"kata Yunho sambil mengelus kepala patung tersebut.

"Ahjussi jadi senang kau menyukainya…."

"Yah,sudah…aku simpan dikamar sekarang saja"kata Yunho.

Dibantu Han ahjussi,Yunho mengangkat patung tersebut meletakkannya disamping meja membersihkan patung tersebut dari debu yang membersihkan patung tersebut,dia menemukan sebuah gulungan bambu yang biasa dipakai orang jaman dulu untuk menulis,gulungan kecil tersebut berada di genggaman tangan patung cantik berusaha mengambilnya namun sulit jadi dia pun membiarkannya begitu saja.

Han ahjussi pamit pulang ke Mokpo dan Yunho tinggal sendiri ini sudah biasa terjadi,saat ini dia tengah berbaring diranjangnya sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya hingga rasa suntuk menderainya.

"Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa tidur…padahal aku lelah sekali"Yunho merenggangkan tubuhnya dan tak sengaja menoleh kearah patung yang berdiri di dekat meja tersenyum lalu beranjak menghampir patung cantik tersebut.

Yunho memandangi wajah cantik patung tersebut,tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi patung dia terpesona akan kecantikan patung yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Siapapun yang membuatmu dia begitu hebat hingga kau tak nampak seperti patung,kau cantik…aigo! bicara apa aku ini? Hahaha"Yunho tertawa renyah kemudian beranjak masuk kekamar mandi.

Saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup tiba-tiba wajah patung itu memiliki rona merah di kedua pipinya dan Yunho tidak menyadari hal itu.

**Clek!**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Yunho dengan tubuh yang setengah telanjang,sepertinya dia habis selesai berjalan menuju lemari pakaian mengambil baju untuk di kenakannya,ketika yunho ingin membuka handuk di merasa aneh,seperti ada yang sedang berbalik kebelakang dan tak ada siapapun kecuali dia dan…patung cantik yang kini malah menghadap kedepan.

"Tunggu! Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mengubah posisi patung ini? Kau pindah sendiri?"Yunho malah seperti orang bodoh berbicara dengan patung cantik didepannya.

Yunho menggaruk-garuk keningnya kemudian membenarkan posisi patung tersebut seperti sampai disitu,Yunho kembali terkejut dengan wajah patung memegang pipi patung cantik didepannya sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa pipimu merah merona? Perasaan tadi biasa-biasa saja…kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?"

Yunho tersenyum bodoh lalu berjalan masuk kekamar mandi untuk mengganti mengganti baju,Yunho duduk diatas tempat tidur dan kembali mengutak-atik ponsel detik kemudian,dia merasakan kantuk yang luar merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar dan mengambil posisi nyaman butuh waktu lama untuknya agar bisa tertidur karena kini sudah terdengar denguran kecil dari bibir hati miliknya.

…

Waktu terus berjalan,sejak keberadaan patung cantik itu dirumah terjadi keanehan yang membuat yunho bingung dan selalu merasa curiga dengan adanya patung cantik ini dia begitu sibuk di kampus dan hampir jarang pulang ke apartementnya,hari ini juga dia harus mengerjakan tugas bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hari ini kita mengerjakan tugas dirumahmu yah hyung!"kata Changmin.

"Iya,aku tidak keberatan…"kata Yunho.

"Tapi kita beli makanan dan minuman ringan dulu…"kata Yoochun.

"Aku mau pizza!"celetuk namja imut di samping Yoochun,yang tak lain adalah Junsu.

"Aku ice cream dengan taburan coklat diatasnya!"celetuh Changmin juga.

"Oke! oke!"kata Yoochun sambil melihat isi dompetnya.

"Jadi kami duluan ke rumah Yunho hyung yah"kata Junsu.

"Oke! tindas saja aku"canda Yoochun sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Changmin dan Junsu sudah tiba di rumah Yunho,saat Yunho membuka pintu seketika tercium aroma yang sangat gemar makan langsung menerobos masuk dan berlari menuju pun ikut dibelakangnya sedangkan yunho sibuk menutup pintu.

"WOAA! MAKANAN!"seru Changmin

"Woooohhhh….sepertinya lezat!"seru Junsu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Selamat makan! Auh!"keluh Changmin,tangannya malah di pukul yunho.

Yunho merasakan ada yang aneh,kenapa bisa ada makanan yang tersedia di atas hanya tinggal sendiri di musangnya langsung bereaksi,dia melepas tas di punggungnya kemudian berlari menuju membuka pintu kamar,yunho melihat patung cantiknya didekat meja belajar tetapi posisinya kembali menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan dan berjalan menghampiri patung cantik itu.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya? Ah! tidak mungkin,kau hanya patung…jadi siapa yang menyiapkan makanan? Kenapa posisimu berubah lagi?"

Yunho tampak pusing dan bingung sendiri hingga tidak menyadari sebuah mata bulat dan indah sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Apa mungkin ara? diakan punya kunci apartemenku juga,astaga! kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku! Wanita itu,sudah aku putuskan masih saja mendekatiku…aku harus mengganti kunci rumah segera"gumam Yunho seorang diri.

Yunho menoleh kearah patung cantiknya,dia tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi patung tersebut.

"Mian,menuduhmu… mana mungkin kau melakukan hal ini"

"Hyung! Woah! Patung!"Changmin tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

"Ah,iya ini patung pemberian Han ahjussi…kakak ummaku"kata Yunho.

"Ini benar patung? Kenapa aku merasa dia manusia?"kata Changmin sambil terus mengamati patung cantik milik Changmin menusuk-nusuk pipi patung tersebut.

"Yak! jangan menyentuhnya!"Yunho lagi-lagi memukul tangan Changmin.

"Ish! Hanya penasaran…jadi tidak kita belajarnya? Junsu hyung sudah gelisah di ruang tamu"

"Iya-iya,kita keluar sekarang…"

Yunho mengambil laptop di atas mejanya kemudian menarik Changmin yang masih mengamati patung Yunho ingin menutup pintu terdengar suara lembut memanggil namanya,yunho melihat kesekitar kamarnya tak ada siapapun.

"Ah,mungkin ilusiku saja"

Mereka belajar hingga larut malam tiba,Yoochun dan Junsu pulang duluan karena Yoochun tak mau Junsu di marahi oleh Yunho sudah mabuk ditempatnya karena dikerjai oleh Changmin,menyuruhnya meneguk enam botol sendiri dasarnya anak jahil ikut meninggalkan yunho sendiri.

Kini hanya ada Yunho di ruang tamu,tetapi sebuah tangan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengelus itu semakin jelas saat dia mencoba melihat wajah yunho dari dekat.

"Yunho…Yunho…"panggilnya.

"Eumm….Changmin! kau akan mati! Hukh!"

Sosok itu memapah Yunho menuju kamar,meletakkan Yunho diatas mengusap keringat di leher dan wajah yang memang mabuk berat masih bisa merasakan seseorang tengah duduk disampingnya mengelus wajahnya namun dia tak bisa membuka matanya untuk melihat orang tersebut.

"Yunho,jadikan aku memilikmu…."bisik sosok itu.

…

Sinar matahari masuk dari celah jendela begitu menusuk ke wajah tampan yang masih berbaring dengan malas di tampak begitu berantakan,dia akhirnya terbangun saat jam wekernya ingin merenggangkan tubuhnya,dia merasakan sesuatu yang berat tengah menindih tangan berbalik dan melihat sosok namja cantik tidur dengan wajah damai di seketika membeku bak seperti es.

"Eumm…"namja cantik itu mengeluh karena pergerakan yang yunho ciptakan tadi,mata bulatnya melebar dan sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirnya saat melihat Yunho yang tengah terkejut melihatnya.

"Yunnie…"panggil namja cantik itu sambil menghambur memeluk Yunho.

"Nu…nugu..nuguya!"Yunho mendorong namja cantik itu membuat selimut di tubuhnya tertarik hingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat.

Yunho kembali terkejut melihat dirinya menjadi seperti ini lalu melihat kearah namja cantik yang menunduk malu dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Yak! kau siapa!"Yunho beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyambar celananya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku siapa? aku…"namja cantik itu menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang berwarna biru.

"Yak! jawab pertanyaanku!"teriak Yunho membuat namja cantik itu takut dan menunduk.

"Aku mencintai Yunnie…"

"Apa?! Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Yunnieeeee…"

Namja cantik itu turun dari ranjang dan berlari memeluk Yunho dengan Yunho seakan berhenti,dia diam tidak! Saat dia bangun,seorang namja cantik tidur disampingnya kemudian mengatakan aku mencintaimu.

"Lepas! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,kau siapa? dan darimana?"

Namja cantik itu mengembungkan pipinya,kemudian memungut bajunya lalu memakainya tanpa ada rasa malu terhadap memalingkan wajahnya meski pemandangan indah itu sudah disentuhnya semalam tadi,dia mereka berdua telah telanjang diranjang.

"Aku patungmu,patung cantik yang selalu kau puji dan selalu kau elus pipinya dengan sayang….namaku Kim Jaejoong"kata jaejoong dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Patung?! Kau! Patung?! KAU PATUNG!"Yunho semakin terkejut,dia memandangi Jaejoong patung cantiknya yang kini berdiri sambil tersenyum manis menoleh kearah meja belajarnya dan benar patungnya tak yang di pakai Jaejoong adalah baju yang dikenakan oleh patung cantiknya.

"Yunnie…ini namanya apa?"Jaejoong memperlihatkan sebuah pasta gigi ke arah hanya memandangnya,Jaejoong mendengus kesal karena Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah mengendus-endus pasta gigi itu dan tak berapa lama dia malah mencoba pasta gigi Yunho terkejut.

"Yaaahh! Kenapa kau makan!"Yunho mengambil pasta gigi itu.

"AAHHH! Dingiinnn…Mau lagi!"Jaejoong merebut pasta gigi itu lalu mencobanya hingga pasta gigi itu habis dan hanya tersisa tempatnya.

"Kau benar-benar patung cantikku? Kau tidak membohongi akukan?"

"Anio,aku tidak pernah berbohong…"kata Jaejoong sambil tetap berusaha mengeluarkan pasta gigi yang tersisa dari tempatnya.

"Kau berbohong!"kata Yunho.

Jaejoong berhenti berkutat dengan pasta gigi mundur beberapa langkah dan memejamkan matanya kemudian dengan cahaya langsung terlihat disekitar Jaejoong dan beberapa detik kemudian patung cantik Yunho kembali muncul dihadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar patung…"gumam Yunho seperti berbisik.

Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi,Jaejoong adalah patung cantiknya tetapi yang membuatnya tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong adalah patung.

"Aku…aku percaya"kata Yunho dan seketika Jaejoong merubah dirinya menjadi manusia kembali.

"Yunnie sudah percaya?"tanya Jaejoong dengan mata bulat birunya yang berbinar-binar seperti anak kucing.

"Iya.."jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong bertepuk tangan dengan senang,kemudian menghambur memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Aku butuh penjelasan atas hal yang terjadi hari ini dan kenapa kau juga aku bisa…berakhir diranjang seperti tadi"Yunho nampak terlihat gugup.

"Yunnie mabuk dan aku…. Yunnieee itu"Jaejoong malu mengatakannya dan malah memainkan jarinya didada polos Yunho.

Yunho menelan ludahnya sebisa mungkin,dia dan Jaejoong baru saja melakukan hubungan pun membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tolong jangan memelukku seperti ini,aku akan keluar sebentar,jangan menyentuh apapun selagi aku pergi"

Jaejoong memandang sedih melihat Yunho itu Yunho berjalan keluar sambil meneguk segelas kopi yang dibelinya di melayang kemana-mana,dia memikirkan tentang Jaejoong dan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan kepada namja cantik itu.

"Dia patung tetapi dia manusia….apa ini? aku pusing memikirkannya,jadi yang selama ini memasak makan dan membersihkan rumah dia? Aku harus menanyakan langsung padanya…"

Yunho bergegas kembali ke apartementnya untuk meminta penjelasan dari membuka pintu aroma sedap lagi-lagi tercium olehnya,tampak makanan lezat tersedia di atas meja berbalik menuju kamarnya namun tak ada Jaejoong juga sudah bersih dan rapi.

"Kemana dia?"

Yunho keluar dari kamar dan menemukan sebuah lembaran kertas di atas meja membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera di kertas membulat membaca tulisan yang di tulis Jaejoong.

"Jadi…"

"Yunnie!"Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Yunho,Yunho mengamati Jaejoong yang begitu berantakan.

"Kau dari mana?"tanya Yunho.

"Aku dari luar mencarimu tapi aku tidak tahu jalan dan saat ingin pulang aku melihatmu lalu mengikutimu hehehe…"

"Aku butuh penjelasan detail darimu…siapa kau? asalmu darimana? Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku dan kenapa kau bisa menjadi patung?"

"Bukankah aku menulisnya di kertas itu?"

"Kurang jelas untukku! Lagi pula ada bahasamu yang tidak aku mengerti…"

"Yah,sudah…dengarkan baik-baik ne!"

Jaejoong pun mulai bercerita dan Yunho diam mendengarkan ceritanya.

_**Flashback **_

Di zaman Dinasti BangShin,hiduplah seorang selir yang begitu cantik dan baik tersebut merupakan kekasih Sang Kaisar,Ratu tahu akan hal begitu menyayangi selirnya yang bernama Selir dari kalangan bawah yang di angkat oleh Kaisar Yunho untuk menjadi selirnya secara pun merasa tersingkirkan karena dirinya merasa begitu rendah dan di injak-injak hingga Ratu marah dan membuat rencana busuk.

Sebelum menghilangnya Selir Jaejoong dari BangShin sangat percaya akan adanya sihir dan kutukan,baik itu sihir untuk kebaikan atau pun kejahatan dan kutukan baik atau pun yang sudah terlanjur sakit hati menyuruh seorang mata-matanya menculik Selir Jaejoong saat Kaisar sedang berkunjung ke Chungnam.

"CEPAT! JALAN!"

"Kalian ingin apa! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"teriak Selir Jaejoong.

"Kau harus lenyap dari kerajaan!"

"Tidak!"berontak Selir Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan dia…"

"Ratu? Jadi ini semuanya rencana ratu? Kenapa?!"

"Kau hanya seorang selir rendahan! Kau merebut kaisar dariku! Kau membuatku menjadi rendah dan terasa terinjak-injak! Bagaimana bisa aku seorang ratu harus kalah banding dengan selir hina sepertimu!"

"Kaisar mengangkatku sebagai selir karena kau telah selingkuh dibelakangnya,Kaisar sudah tidak tahan denganmu!"

"KAU! mulai detik ini kau tidak akan pernah melihat kaisar lagi,kerajaan bahkan dunia…JANG SEOK!"teriak sang ratu.

Keluarlah seorang dengan wajah seram dan sebuah kitab di Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku akan mengutukmu menjadi sebuah patung,agar kau tidak bisa mengganggu kehidupan kaisar dan sang ratu…Kau akan menjadi patung selamanya!"

"Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja aku!"

"Itu terlalu mudah,aku ingin membuatmu menderita…"kata sang ratu

"Meski kau mengutukku atau membunuhku,kaisar tetap akan mencintaiku…kalian akan menanggung akibat dari perbuatan kalian! Demi anakku yang berada di tubuhku…"

Semuanya terkejut dengan pernyataan Selir Jaejoong,ternyata dia tengah hamil semakin senang karena dia akan membunuh dua nyawa.

"Jang seok! Cepat lakukan!"

Selir Jaejoong menutup matanya rapat-rapat,air matanya terus menerus berubah menjadi patung,dia menarik sebuah senyuman dan para kaki tangannya meninggalkan Selir Jaejoong yang kini berubah menjadi patung dengan paras dan para pengawal pribadinya sudah pergi namun Jang seok,orang yang menyihir Selir Jaejoong masih diam melihat apa yang telah di lakukannya.

"Maafkan saya,saya harus menyelamatkan keluarga saya jika tidak melakukan ini…aku tidak bisa menarik kutukan ini tetapi aku akan memberikan sebuah kutukan baik sebagai timbal balik kutukan jahat yang aku berikan…kau tidak akan menjadi patung selamanya jika kau menemukan sebuah cinta yang tulus seperti yang diberikan kaisar bersabarlah sampai seorang namja mengatakan dia mencintaimu dengan tulus…"

Jang seok akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut,sebuah gubuk tua ditengah menghilangnya Selir Jaejoong membuat kaisar sedih teramat dalam hingga dia pun menjadi sakit-sakitan dan menutup mata setelah kepergian kekasihnya dua tahun yang sang ratu di hukum pancung atas perintah kaisar sebelum meninggal karena Jang seok membocorkan rahasia menghilangnya Selir Jaejoong.

_**Flashback end**_

"Selesai!"Jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya dan memeluk lengan Yunho begitu erat.

"Jadi kau lebih tua dariku!"

"Tapikan aku masih cantik meski aku sudah lama tidak merias"

"Minggir,aku mau mandi…."Yunho beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang cemberut melihat sikap Yunho.

"Yunnieee,ayo jalan-jalan…"rengek Jaejoong.

"Memangnya aku pembantumu!"ketus Yunho.

"Ish! aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar dan ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan suamiku…"

"Su…SUAMI!"Yunho menjerit kencang.

"Ne,kitakan sudah itu-itu…."kata Jaejoong sambil menumbuk-numbukkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kau gila!"kesal Yunho.

"Ne,gila karena Yunnie…ayoooo kita jalan-jalan! kajja!"Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dengan kencang.

"Yak! kau ini! Lepaskan atau aku…"

"Atau apa eum? Yunnie mau menciumku? Heehh….jangan semalamkan sudah"kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Yunho.

"Tuhan,tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!"kata Yunho frustasi.

"Yunnie aneh,orang ini nyata kok…"kata Jaejoong sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tuhan,jika ini nyata tolong selamatkan aku! Yak! aku mau mandi…"gertak Yunho.

"Yunnie membuatku marah! Yah,sudah aku pakai cara kasar…"

Jaejoong mengayunkan jarinya kearah rak buku yunho,membuat semuanya pusing dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

"Yunnie minta maaf atau kamarnya aku buat berantakan…Yunnie belum tahu yah,di tempat tinggalku semuanya mempunyai ilmu sihir meski sedikit…"

"Lalu mengapa tidak kau gunakan untuk menolong dirimu agar kau tidak jadi patung dan tidak menyusahkan aku!"

"Yunnie jahat,kan dulu aku sedang hamil…sihir dilarang untuk minta maaf"

"Berhenti ku bilang! Jaejoong! Berhenti!"

"Yah! Yunnie harus panggil Joongie bukan Jaejoong..dulu Yunnie selalu memanggil begitu"

"Aku bukan kaisarmu! aku Jung Yunho!"marah Yunho.

"Yunnie memang bukan kaisar tapi Yunnie mirip dengan kaisar dan nama Yunnie juga sama"

"Oh! tuhan! Oke kita jalan-jalan tapi kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dulu dan hentikan kelakuanmu ini…"Yunho akhirnya menuruti permintaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun berhenti mengacak-acak kamar menyuruh Jaejoong mandi terlebih dahulu kemudian menyiapkan beberapa baju untuknya terserah dia akan memilih yang mana.

"Yunniee…ini pakainya bagaimana?"Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho karena kesusahan mengancing kemejanya.

"Masukkan benda kecil itu kelubang yang ini"kata Yunho.

"Begini? Aish…Yunnieee"Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya kesal,Yunho membuang nafas panjang sebelum membantu Jaejoong mengkancing bajunya.

"Setelah aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan,kau harus pergi dari sini…"kata Yunho.

"Tidak mau,ini tempat tinggalku sekarang dan Yunnie harus menjaga aku.."

"Apa? Memangnya aku pengasuhmu? Aku masih kuliah dan jangan menambah bebanku…"

"Tidak mau…tidak mau….tidak mauu….tidak mau!"tolak jaejoong dengan tegas.

"Aku akan memaksamu…"

"Coba saja! Aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun,kalau perlu aku akan mengikat tubuhku ditubuh Yunnie…"

"Semakin aku berbicara denganmu,aku semakin gila…cepat! Kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan dan jangan mengajakku berbicara apapun karena aku akan mengabaikanmu"

Jaejoong mengembumkan pipinya memandang punggung Yunho yang mulai menjauh darinya,Jaejoong berlari kecil menyusul Yunho memeluk tangannya dengan erat meski Yunho berusaha untuk hari ini Yunho tak ada kuliah jadi dia mengajak Jaejoong jalan-jalan di taman diluar begitu dingin,Jaejoong nampak kedinginan namun Yunho tak peduli sama membiarkan Jaejoong kedinginan dengan baju kemeja dan celana jeans sedangkan dia memakai jaket tebal dan sarung tangan.

"Kenapa dingin sekali disini? Ditempat tinggalku dulu tidak sedingin ini"

"Sekarang musim salju,makanya semua orang memakai jaket tebal agar tidak kedinginan"kata Yunho.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak memakai pakaian seperti mereka? Yunnie pakai pakaian seperti mereka…"

"Itu bukan urusanku…"

Perkataan Yunho malah terdengar oleh pengunjung taman,mereka pun melihat sinis ke arah Yunho sambil mulai mencibir menjadi kesal,saat dia melihat jaejoong kekesalannya tampak begitu kedinginan tapi dia juga butuh jaket ini.

"Kemari…"Yunho menarik Jaejoong menghadap kepadanya,dia membuka jaketnya lalu memakaikannya ketubuh jaejoong.

"Tidak usah…."

"Jangan pura-pura,aku tahu kau kedinginan"

"Yunnie jadi baik,Yunnie takut Joongie sakit…"Jaejoong terlihat senang dengan perhatian Yunho.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan…"

Seharian Jaejoong terus saja membuat Yunho kerepotan dan hal itu membuat Yunho menjadi pusing.

"Kaisar tidak akan marah kalau Joongie menyuruhnya ini dan itu malah dia mengatakan Joongie jadi manja dan manis…"

"Aku bukan kaisarmu jadi jangan samakan aku dengannya…"

Ditengah pertengkaran mereka tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yunho pun menjadi penasaran dengan benda yang berada ditangan yunho.

"Aku akan pulang…"

"Yunnie bicara dengan siapa? itu apa?"

"Cerewet,bisa diam tidak?"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengangguk menarik tangan Jaejoong meninggalkan tempat sudah tiba di depan pintu apartement Yunho.

"Dengarkan aku,didalam ada sahabat-sahabatku jadi jangan bicara macam-macam saat mereka bertanya siapa kau"

"Kenapa? "

"Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu ada orang aneh di rumahku"

Jaejoong menunduk sedih kemudian menganggukkan menyadari akan hal itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi,Jaejoong tidak boleh tinggal mungkin dia harus membuat Jaejoong mau meninggalkannya.

"Aku pulaanngg…"

"Hyung! Kau lama sekali! Kami ca…pek,nuguya?"Changmin menunjuk Jaejoong yang diam di samping Yunho.

"Hyung?"Yoochun ikut memandang Jaejoong.

"Oppa?"terdengar suara wanita dari arah dapur.

"Kau? sedang apa kau disini ara!"Yunho berjalan menghampiri ara.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu…aku ingin kita menjadi pasangan kekasih masih mencintaimu oppa"Ara langsung memeluk Yunho.

Semuanya menyaksikan hal tersebut dan tentu saja Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan sesak didadanya dan ada rasa aneh yang muncul dari telapak melihat telapak tangannya sendiri,dia begitu kaget ketika melihat kulit tangannya mengeras.

"Akh! Appoo…hiks…"jerit Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan Ara dan berbalik melihat Jaejoong menjerit menghampirinya dan ikut terkejut melihat tangan jaejoong mengeras seperti batu.

"Tanganmu kenapa eoh?! Kau menyentuh apa tadi!"Yunho menjadi panik.

"Yunnie,appoo…hiks…hiks…"Jaejoong pun menangis.

"YOOCHUN! AMBIL AIR ES DI KULKAS CEPAT!"suruh Yunho.

"Ne,hyung!"Yoochun berlari mengambil air es dan sebuah handuk.

Yunho mengambil air es dari tangan Yoochun kemudian menyiramkannya ke tangan Jaejoong lalu menyiram handuk itu dengan air es lalu membekap tangan Jaejoong dengan handuk basah tersebut.

"Masih sakit?"tanya Yunho.

"Ne,tiup yang ini…"pinta Jaejoong.

"Oppa,siapa dia?"Ara nampaknya gerah melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Diam dan pergi kau dari sini,Changmin usir dia"

"Oke hyung!"

Changmin menarik paksa ara keluar dari apartement kepergian Ara,Changmin dan Yoochun juga Yunho duduk diam di memandang Yunho menyelidik dengan mulut yang serius mengunyak kripik sedangkan Yoochun menunggu penjelasan Yunho.

"Dia sepupuku"kata Yunho.

"Kenapa kalian begitu intim? Dan dia juga memanggilmu dengan kata yunnie…"Kata Changmin.

"Dia kekasihmukan? Aku bisa melihat dari bahasa tubuhmu…"kata Changmin.

"kau gay hyung? aku tahu kau sulit menerima saat ara mencampakanmu"

"Dia bukan kekasihku,dia sepupuku! Dan aku bukan gay!"kesal Yunho.

"Changmin! Buat dia mengaku!"

Changmin beranjak dari sofa kemudian menyerang Yunho agar Yunho mau berdua terus saja berusaha membuat Yunho mengaku sementara itu di kamar Jaejoong masih heran dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba mengeras seperti batu.

"Kenapa tanganku seperti ini? Apa karena wanita itu memeluk Yunnie? Saat wanita itu memeluk Yunnie aku merasakan sesak di dada dan tanganku mulai seperti ini…"

**Ceklek!**

Pintu kamar terbuka membuat Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat Yunho sedang menutup pintu langsung menghambur kepelukan Yunho.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas…."

"Yunnie…berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku dan akan menjagaku"

"Yah,aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu…"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang sendu kemata musang Yunho.

"Lihat tanganku seperti ini tiba-tiba saat melihatmu berpelukan dengan wanita tadi…jangan pernah bersentuhan dengan wanita lain selain aku….ini karena kita sudah terikat saat kau melakukan itu padaku jadi saat kau menyentuh atau disentuh oleh wanita yang menyukaimu dan jika aku melihatnya atau pun tidak melihatnya tanganku akan menjadi seperti ini"

"Dia yang menyentuhku bukan aku"

"Berjanjilah jangan menyentuh wanita lain lagi"mohon Jaejoong.

Yunho memandang wajah memohon jaejoong,mata bulat yang selalu ceria itu tiba-tiba penuh dengan genangan air.

"Baiklah,sebaiknya kau tidur…aku mau belajar diruang tamu dengan sahabatku"

"Yunnie…"panggil Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi?"

"Waktu aku masih jadi patung dan belum terbuka kalau aku adalah manusia yang terkena kutuan,Yunnie biasa sebelum tidur akan mengajakku bercanda dan me…."

**Chu!**

Jaejoong belum menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika Yunho memberikan kecupan di memberikan kecupan di dahi Jaejoong,Yunho tak berbicara sepatah langsung beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang pipinya kini berubah merona.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya Yunnie mencintaiku,dia seperti kaisar…pura-pura marah hihihi"

Sementara itu di ruang tamu Yunho dan kedua sahabatnya tengah belajar bersama namun Changmin masih mencoba mengintrogasi Yunho.

"Hyung,dia benar-benar sepupumu? aku ragu dia sepupumu"

"Changmin,Yunho hyung sudah menjelaskannyakan kalau Kim Jaejoong itu sepupunya"selah Yoochun.

"Tapi kenapa Kim Jaejoong itu terlalu berlebihan dengan Yunho hyung? apa dia gila?"tanya Changmin.

"Aku lelah! Sebaiknya kalian berdua pulang"kata Yunho tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Changmin.

Yoochun membereskan bukunya kemudian menarik Changmin pulang karena Yunho nampaknya mulai ke pergian kedua temannya,Yunho membereskan buku-bukunya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar.

"Dia sudah tidur rupanya"kata Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong tertidur pulas diatas ranjang.

Saat dia ingin menyingkap selimut untuk tidur,mata musangnnya melebar kembali menutup selimut tersebut,gerakannya membuat Jaejoong terbangun.

"Yunnie?"

"Yah! kau kenapa tidak-"

"Memakai baju? Bukannya Yunnie suka?"tanya Jaejoong tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kapan aku bilang menyukainya?! Pakai bajumu! Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan terus kau sakit dan akhirnya aku harus repot mengurusmu"kata Yunho dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak akan kedinginan karena Yunnie akan memelukku…"

"Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa aku memelukmu? Aku normal!"

"Yunnieee….ayo kemari"panggil Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan ke kesalan Yunho padanya.

"Tidak! Kau tidur disitu saja…aku tidur dilantai"

Yunho menghentakkan bantalnya kelantai dengan kasar kemudian berbaring sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan merengut melihat penolakannya Yunho.

"Joongie tidak akan memakai baju,biarkan saja Joongie kedinginan…Yunnie jahat!"

"Terserah!"kata Yunho.

Keadaan menjadi hening dan malam semakin larut,Yunho tidak bisa memainkan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan rasa dia memperbaiki selimutnya karena udara yang begitu menusuk.

"Yun..niiee…hiks…"

"Ada apa lagi dengannya!"kesal Yunho.

Dia bangkit dari tempatnya tidur untuk melihat Jaejoong yang sedang masih tidur tapi dia terus memanggil nama naik keatas kasur dan memperhatikan wajah terkejutnya dia saat mendengar suara menggigil namja cantik itu.

"Kau menyusahkan saja!"

Yunho masuk kedalam selimut bersama Jaejoong dan tangannya menarik tubuh polos Jaejoong untuk kini telah hangat dipelukan Yunho,kepalanya menggeliat dibalik dada bidang Yunho sedangkan Yunho sendiri memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Maaf…"kata Yunho sebelum akhirnya dia ikut tidur dengan Jaejoong.

…

Matahari telah terbit,cahayanya masuk kedalam celah-celah ventilasi kamar masih tertidur pulas dan tidak menyadari jika namja cantik yang tidur bersamanya kini berpindah duduk diperutnya yang bidang sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Yunnie memang tampan..."kata Jaejoong.

Tetapi jam weker di atas nakas Yunho bordering dengan keras membuat Yunho terbangun dan bangkit duduk secara tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan refleks memeluk leher Yunho.

"Pagi Yunnie"kata Jaejoong dengan senyuman cantik diwajahnya.

"KAU! YAK!"

"Aaanggg…tidak mau!"

"Lepas! rasanya tidak nyaman asal kau tahu!"kesal Yunho mencoba mendorong Jaejoong dari pangkuannya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Jae!"Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong namun tidak mempan baginya.

"Semalam Yunnie memeluk Joongie saat tidur yah…Joongie tahu Yunnie tidak akan tega,iyakan?"

"Turun! Kim Jaejoong!"bentak Yunho.

"Yunnie mau kemana? Jangan kemana-mana…"

"Aku harus kuliah…"

"Tidak!"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya dia tersenyum senang dan dengan agresif,bibir plumnya mengecup bibir hati Yunho yang terpampang didepannya secara sangat terkejut.

"Yunnie,Joongie mau baby"kata Jaejoong.

"APA! Kau gila?! Otakmu terjatuh dimana eoh? Turun! Atau aku berbuat kasar padamu…"

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca ada genangan air dipelupuk matanya,dia menatap mata Yunho perasaan dan hati yang sedih Jaejoong turun dari pangkuan Yunho menggulung dirinya dengan selimut kemudian masuk kedalam kamar melihat Jaejoong pergi,dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku bisa gila!"

Tbc

Ditunggu review readers sekalian ^0^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Curse

Author : Biechan

Pairing : YunJae and other

Gendre : Romantic,fantasy and hurt/comfort

Rating : PG-17

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! DON'T COPAS!

**Mian,kalau ada typo dan EYD yang kurang jelas…author tidak bisa bales review readers sekalian satu persatu tapi terima kasih tsudah mau baca dan mohon maaf atas kesalahan pada chapter pertama. Saya baru pertama kali posting ff d ffn dulu lebih sering di fb jadi kurang tahu kenapa bisa katanya hilang sampai akhirnya saya dapat solusinya. Chapter dua udah update mohon maaf jika masih ada kesalahn ^^**

Enjoy it^^

"_**You can become human,if someone love you…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah 2 jam Jaejoong tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi dan Yunho pun merasa bersalah berkata kasar kepada Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mendengar suara tangisan di balik pintu kamar mandi,dia sudah mencoba membujuk Jaejoong dan meminta maaf namun tak ada jawaban dari namja cantik itu.

"Aku sudah minta maaf jadi keluarlah,aku harus kuliah hari ini…"kata Yunho.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban,Yunho menggaruk rambutnya dengan kesal hingga ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan dari Yoochun.

"Jadi hari ini dosen tidak masuk? Oke! aku baru bangun…boleh,kapan? Sekarang? Baiklah! Tunggu aku di rumahmu saja…siapa? Jaejoong? Baiklah aku akan mengajaknya juga"

Yunho menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun kemudian mulai mengetuk pintu kamar mandi lagi. Sejenak Yunho berpikir,entah apa yang dipikirkannya tetapi dia terlihat sangat serius.

"Jae,kau mau ikut jalan-jalan denganku? Maafkan aku jae…aku tidak akan membentakmu lagi asal kau berjanji tidak membuatku kesal"

Tetap tak ada reaksi,Yunho nampaknya sudah menyerah tetapi pintu kamar mandi akhirnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan Jaejoong yang berdiri memegangi selimut ditubuhnya dengan mata yang basah. Yunho tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Yunnie…hiks…hiks…"

"Maafkan aku ne?"

"Iya,hiks..hiks…"

Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jaejoong dan menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya menghapus butiran-butiran krystal basah di mata Jaejoong.

"Hari ini aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke pantai,kau mau?"

"Kenapa Yunnie tiba-tiba berubah baik?"

"Anggap saja permintaan maafku,sekarang kau mandi dan kita berangkat"

"Hum! Joongie mandi dulu yah"

"Iya…"

Jaejoong kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Yunho yang menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat keningnya.

"Akhirnya dia tidak marah lagi,bisa susah aku…"

Jaejoong begitu senang hari ini Yunho bersikap baik padanya,Yunho tak pernah berhenti memperhatikan dirinya. Saat makan Yunho akan menyuapinya,Jaejoong begitu bahagia karena Yunho mengingatkannya kepada kaisar. Dia begitu merindukan kaisarnya tetapi kini hatinya telah jatuh keada Yunho.

Tetapi hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah adanya wanita yang selalu saja menganggu Yunho tetapi Yunho terus menghindarinya wanita itu. Go ara dialah wanita itu,entah mengapa dia bisa ikut berlibur dengan Yunho juga yang lainnya. Yunho sempat marah kepada Yoochun namun semuanya sudah terlanjur.

"Yunnieee…"panggil Jaejoong.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Yunho.

"Yunnie mencintai Joongiekan?"Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu padamu,jujur saja…aku ini pria normal jae mungkin kaisarmu adalah penyukai sesama jenis tetapi aku berbeda dan kami berdua berbeda"jelas Yunho.

"Jadi Yunnie tidak mencintai Joongie?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu teman saja…"

"Tidak! Yunnie mencintai Joongie…Yunnie pasti mencintai Joongie"kata Jaejoong dengan tegas.

"Kau harus mengerti,aku sudah cukup stress dengan kuliahku dan jangan menambah bebanku…aku yakin kau bisa menemukan cinta yang lain tapi bukan aku"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar ucapan Yunho,perlahan dia menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian berlari meninggal Yunho yang hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh tanpa ingin mengejarnya. Jaejoong menangis dibalik batu,tangannya gemetar menahan sedih dihatinya.

"Yunnie jahat…hiks…hiks…."

Tangannya yang putih mencoba menghapus airmatanya tetapi tangannya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan sangat sakit. Dadanya kembali sesak,matanya tak henti menangis.

"Yunnie jahat…jahat…"

"Jaejoong? Kau kenapa?!"

Yoochun tiba-tiba muncul dari balik batu bersama kekasihnya Junsu entah apa yang mereka lakukan dibalik batu. Yoochun menjadi khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang hanya menangis dan memanggil Yunho dengan kata jahat.

"Baby,kau disini temani dia…aku akan memanggil Yunho"

"Iya,chunnie…"

Junsu mendekati Jaejoong yang menangis tanpa henti,dia mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi tetapi Junsu langsung dibuat ngeri saat melihat apa yang terjadi dengan wajah Jaejoong. Junsu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang saat dirinya sedang bingung dan takut. Yunho datang bersama Yoochun,Changmin juga Ara.

"Jae! Kau kenapa?"

"Yunnie jahaatt…hiks…hiks…jahat…"hanya kalimat itu yang terus diucapkan Jaejoong.

Junsu yang berada didekat Yunho mulai membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Yunho. Mata musangnya pun bereaksi,wajahnya sangat terkejut. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah Jaejoong dan memaksa namja cantik itu melihatnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jae,lihat aku!"perintah Yunho.

"Tidak! Yunnie jahat!"tolak Jaejoong.

"Hyung kenapa dengannya?"Tanya Yoochun.

"Apa binatang laut menggigit kakinya?"Tanya Changmin dengan polos.

"Dia sangat berlebihan"umpat Ara.

"Kalian semuanya diam! Yoochun ambil Jaketku cepat!"perintah Yunho.

"Untuk apa hyung?"Tanya Yunho.

"CEPAT AKU BILANG PARK YOOCHUN!"teriak Yunho marah membuat semuanya terkejut tak pernah melihat Yunho semarah ini.

Yoochun berlari dengan kencang untuk mengambil jaket Yunho,setelah jaket itu ditangannya dengan cepat dia memberikannya kepada Yunho. Yunho menatap Junsu sejenak dengan tatapan begitu serius dan Junsu pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jae,lihat aku sebentar saja…"

"Yunnie membuat Joongie sedih,kaisar tidak pernah melakukan ini pada Joongie…"kata Jaejoong.

"KIM JAEJOONG! AKU BILANG LIHAT AKU!"bentak Yunho

Bentakkan Yunho membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho didepannya. Rambut Jaejoong yang panjang dibuat acak-acakan oleh Yunho. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi bingung.

"Yunnie tidak akan mengerti!"marah Jaejoong.

"Sebaiknya kita ke vila,sebelum mereka melihat wajahmu…"bisik Yunho.

Yunho memakaikan jaketnya ketubuh Jaejoong dan menggunakan Hoodie jaketnya untuk menutupi sebagian wajah Jaejoong. Yang lain tetap bingung melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini meninggalkan mereka dengan menggendong Jaejoong menuju villa.

Saat perjalanan ke vila Jaejoong tak henti memandang wajah Yunho,wajah Yunho begitu tampan namun dingin sangat mirip dengan kaisar. Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong diatas ranjang ketika mereka telah tiba di vila sedangkan dia duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Sekarang jelaskan kenapa wajahmu berubah menjadi-"

"Batu?"potong Jaejoong.

"Iya,kenapa wajahmu berubah menjadi batu"

"Itu semua karena Yunnie,Yunnie pasti sudah bersentuhan dengan Arakan?"

"Tadi dia tiba-tiba menciumku"kata Yunho.

"Yunnie jahat! Yunnie jahat! Jahat!"kesal Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul Yunho didepannya.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya tak ingin melihat Yunho,dia benar-benar kesal dengan Yunho kali ini.

"Yunnie berciuman dengan Ara itu kesalahan pertama! Kesalahan kedua Yunnie mengatakan tidak mencintai Joongie padahal Joongie sudah memberikan tubuh Joongie sama Yunnie…saat Joongie sudah memberikan tubuh Joongie kepada Yunnie,Yunnie harus menjaga Joongie dan mencintai Joongie tetapi Jika Yunnie membuang Joongie dan tidak mencintai Joongie…Joongie akan menghilang"

"Jadi itu alasan kau terus mengatakan kepadaku apakah aku mencintaimu dan menyuruhku untuk menjagamu?"

"Joongie hanya ingin seseorang mencintai Joongie dengan tulus,Joongie kira Yunnie sama dengan kaisar…kaisar sangat menyayangi Joongie dan Joongie merindukan kaisar"

Yunho terdiam mendengar semua penjelasan Jaejoong,wajah tampannya nampak begitu bersalah. Dia berbalik melihat punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali menangis.

"Apa benar Kaisarmu itu mirip denganku?"tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mengangguk dengan lucu.

"Kaisar mirip dengan Yunnie,wajah dan perilaku Yunnie yang suka marah-marah tapi kaisar mencintai Joongie sedangkan Yunnie tidak mencintai Joongie…"

"Apa dengan aku mencintaimu kau akan berubah menjadi manusia selamanya?"

"Iya,Joongie akan menjadi manusia dan Joongie akan punya baby…"senang Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kau gila? Saat kau mengatakan akan punya baby aku merinding mendengarnya"

"Yunnie meragukannya?"Tanya Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho sambil bangkit mendekati namja tampan memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan saat melihat pergerakan tersenyum melihat Yunho menjadi gugup,tangan mulusnya menyentuh paha Yunho lalu naik ke dada Yunho dan berakhir dileher dia sudah duduk dipaha Yunho dengan tangan memeluk leher namja tampan itu.

"Yunnie…yunnie maukan..eeumm…mau mengabulkan itu"kata Jaejoong dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang memohon.

"Me…mengabulkan apa maksudmu?! Sebaiknya kau turun,aku benar-benar tidak nyaman"kata Yunho.

"Tidak mau,Joongie tidak mau turun…sebelum Yunnie membuat Joongie ha..mil"

_**DEG!**_

Angin tiba-tiba menghembus dengan lembut,tubuh Yunho tiba-tiba merinding nafasnya beradu dengan debaran jantungnya. Dia melihat Jaejoong dihadapannya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan intim. Yunho menelan air ludahnya saat baju kaos longgar miliknya yang dikenakan Jaejoong begitu kebesaran dan memperlihatkan bahu putih nan mulusnya.

"Tolong turun dari pangkuanku sekarang…"

"Tidak mau…"kata Jaejoong dengan manja.

"Aku tidak tahan asal kau tahu…"kata Yunho dengan wajah gelisah.

"Joongie akan turun kalau Yunnie mau berjanji akan mencintai Joongie dan memberikan Joongie baby,janji?"Jaejoong memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Yunho.

"Kau memang namja gila eoh? Minggir! Aku mau keluar…"

Yunho berhasil mendorong Jaejoong yang menempel pada merengut kesal sambil terus memanggil nama Yunho.

…

Seiring waktu berjalan hubungan mereka berdua tak berubah-ubah. Yunho masih tidak bisa menerima Jaejoong dan sikap Jaejoong terus saja menggoda dirinya dengan permintaan yang aneh-aneh. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuat Yunho mengaku dan mau membuatnya hamil. Dia begitu semangat.

Hari ini Yunho sedang libur kuliah,tak ada kegiatan yang begitu asyik untuk dilakukannya selain bermain basket bersama kedua sahabatnya. Yunho,Yoochun dan Changmin begitu asyik bermain basket sedangkan Jaejoong dan Junsu kekasih Yoochun duduk menonton mereka. Junsu sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong,merasa terus diperhatian Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu secara tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Eumm….ani"geleng Junsu.

"Kenalkan! Aku Kim Jaejoong! Istri Yunho…"kata Jaejoong riang sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Mwo? Istri Yunho hyung?"kaget Junsu.

"Hu'uh! Kami akan menikah dan aku akan segera hamil…"kata Jaejoong dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kalian akan menikah dan punya baby? "tanya Junsu

"Ne! Aku tak sabar punya baby…"

"Yunho hyung tak pernah bilang"batin Junsu.

"Namamu siapa?"tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku Kim Junsu…"kata Junsu dengen tersenyum.

"Marga kita sama! Namja itu kekasihmu?"tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yoochun.

"Iya,dia kekasihku…."

"Aku tahu kalian berbuat apa kemarin saat dipantai,kalian sedang melakukan itukan? Tapi tenanglah aku tidak akan memberitahu orang lain"

"Go..gomawo"kata Junsu lega meskipun wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Saat mereka asyik menonton yang lain bermain basket,Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya pusing dan berkunang-kunang. Junsu yang menyadari ada yang aneh mendekati Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Kau sakit?"tanya Junsu.

"Ani,hanya saja mataku berkunang-kunang"kata Jaejoong sambil mengucek matanya.

"Aku panggil Yunho hyung yah…"kata Junsu khawatir karena wajah Jaejoong berubah pucat.

"Tidak usah"tolak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong beranjak dari kursi penonton,kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang sempoyongan. Junsu mencoba membantu Jaejoong tetapi Junsu tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh tubuh Jaejoong yang jatuh ke lantai lapangan.

**BUK!**

"YUNHO HYUNG!"teriak Junsu.

Yunho yang baru saja ingin melempar bola kepada Changmin terhenti dan berbalik melihat Junsu didekat Jaejoong yang terjatuh.

"Jaejoong!"teriak Yunho.

Dia berlari menghampiri Junsu dan Jaejoong di ikuti Changmin juga Yoochun. Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membaringkannya di kursi penonton. Junsu mengambil handuk kecil Yunho untuk menjadikan bantal untuk kepala Jaejoong.

"Dia kenapa Junsu?"tanya Yunho sambil memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung,tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengeluh matanya berkunang-kunang dan wajahnya berubah pucat"

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan"kata Yoochun.

"Atau dia kelaparan"kata Changmin.

"Kau ini"kesal Yoochun sambil menjitak kepala Changmin.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah pucat Jaejoong,ada rasa bersalah saat melihat wajah namja cantik itu. Jaejoong memang kelelahan. Setiap hari dia harus menyiapkan makanan dan membersihkan apartementnya kemudian saat Yunho pulang dia akan sibuk menanyai Yunho tentang dua keinginannya yang tak pernah digubris Yunho sampai dia lupa makan. Saat malam dia selalu tidur tak memakai baju dan berharap Yunho ingin memeluknya lagi tetapi Yunho menolak melakukannya.

"Hyung kau memikirkan apa?"tanya Yoochun.

"Tidak…"jawabnya singkat.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia pulang ke apartementmu hyung…"kata Changmin.

"Kalian naik dimobil,baby tolong bawakan tasku yah"kata Yoochun kepada Junsu.

"Ne,chunnie…"

"Kau mau aku bantu hyung?"tanya Changmin kepada Yunho.

"Tidak usah,aku bisa menggendongnya sendiri"

Changmin mengangguk mengerti kemudian menolong Yunho mengangkat tasnya saja lalu berlari menyusul Yoochun dan Junsu didepan. Yunho sendiri telah mengikuti mereka dengan Jaejoong berada digendongannya.

Saat sampai di apartement,Junsu langsung berlari kedapur membuatkan makan siang untuk mereka dan bubur untuk Jaejoong. Yoochun dan Changmin duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv sedangkan Yunho berada dikamar menemani Jaejoong.

Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong perlahan di atas ranjang,kemudian duduk disamping Jaejoong sambil mengamati wajah cantik namja itu.

"Kalau dia diam seperti ini,ternyata dia cantik juga…"batin Yunho.

Tangan besarnya membelai wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan lembut,dia merasa bersalah membuat keadaan Jaejoong seperti ini padahal Jaejoong begitu baik padanya meski pun setiap hari Jaejoong terus menganggunya dengan dua permintaan yang membuat Yunho kesal.

"Hyung,aku membawakan bubur untuk Jaejoong"

"Junsu? Masuklah dan simpan dimeja saja"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Junsu.

"Dia belum bangun"

"Hyung,tadi saat dilapangan Jaejoong memberitahukanku sesuatu tentangmu"

"Apa?"tanya Yunho.

"Jaejoong bilang kalian akan segera menikah dan dia akan segera hamil…dia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia"

"Oh,tentang itu…"kata Yunho kemudian menoleh melihat Jaejoong yang berbaring.

"Jadi benar?"

"Entahlah Junsu"

"Hyung,aku ingin bertanya soal kejadian di pantai kemarin…wajah jaejoong ke-"

"Akan aku ceritakan padamu dan yang lain di waktu yang tepat"

"Yah,sudah aku keluar dulu…kalau dia sudah bangun langsung beri makan yah sepertinya dia kurang gizi"

"Ne,gomawo…"

Sepeninggalan Junsu,Yunho kepikiran dengan apa yang dikatakan Junsu padanya. Saat mendengar Jaejoong begitu sangat bahagia ingin menikah dengannya Yunho merasa bingung.

"Kalau aku membiarkannya seperti ini,dia akan sakit…apa aku harus mengabulkan permintaannya?"

**BUK!**

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh hingga membuat Yunho terkejut. Dia melihat sebuah gulungan bambu terjatuh di bawah meja belajarnya. Yunho beranjak mengambil gulungan itu dan membukanya. Perlahan Yunho membaca tulisan pada gulungan itu hingga Yunho menggulungnya seperti semula. Dia berbalik melihat Jaejoong yang masih tertidur. Mata musangnya memandang tajam ke arah Jaejoong,Yunho terlihat sangat marah entah apa yang membuatnya marah sesaat setelah membaca tulisan di gulungan bambu tersebut.

Yunho menyimpan gulungan bambu itu di laci meja belajarnya kemudian keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di kamar. Di ruang tamu Yoochun dan Changmin sedang bermain game sedangkan Junsu duduk menonton mereka,saat Yunho ikut duduk di dekat mereka. Yoochun menghentikan permainannya dan membuat Changmin menang.

"Dia sudah sadar?"tanya Yoochun.

"Belum…"jawab Yunho tanpa melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Apa kita panggil dokter saja?"kata Junsu.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja hyung yang memeriksanya"tanya Changmin kepada Junsu

"Aku dokter kandungan Changmin!"kesal Junsu

"Sebaiknya kita panggil dokter,aku akan menelpon dokter lee"kata Yoochun.

…

Dokter tampak menempelkan tetoskopnya di dada Jaejoong kemudian memeriksa mata dan urat nadinya. Yunho tampak duduk disamping Jaejoong menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan dokter. Dokter tampak mengerutkan keningnya lalu memeriksa ulang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ada apa? Dia kenapa?"tanya Yunho.

"Dia tidak sakit"kata dokter tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa pingsan?"tanya Yunho lagi

"Bisa tolong panggilkan dokter kim kemari"kata dokter tersebut.

"Untuk apa? Junsu adalah dokter kandungan?"tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tolong panggilkan dia saja"

Yunho beranjak memanggil Junsu,Junsu pun bingung kenapa dia di panggil oleh dokter lee. Yunho dan yang lain di larang masuk ke kamar. Yunho pun semakin cemas,kenapa dia tidak boleh masuk. Sejam menunggu tanpa kepastian Junsu keluar bersama dengan dokter Lee,Yoochun mengantar dokter lee pulang sedangkan Junsu tengah di introgasi oleh Yunho.

"Ada apa? Dia sakit apa?"tanya Yunho.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi masalah besar"kata Changmin,dia bisa melihat dari ekspresi wajah Junsu.

"Dokter lee mengatakan Jaejoong tidak sakit dan mengapa dia memanggilku karena Jaejoong ada hubungannya denganku…"kata Junsu sambil memandang Yunho.

"Intinya saja!"kata Yunho tidak sabaran.

"Aku harus mengambil peralatanku hyung di rumah untuk memeriksa Jaejoong,karena ini masih perkiraan dokter lee..aku akan pulang mengambil peralatanku dan kembali kemari"

"Baiklah"kata Yunho menyetujuinya.

Yoochun mengantar Junsu untuk mengambil peralatannya,sementara Yunho dan Changmin menunggui Jaejoong dirumah.

"Waktu itu aku dan Jaejoong melakukannya tapi kami hanya melakukannya sekali…"batin Yunho menggerutu memikirkan masalah ini.

"Hyung!"Changmin berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho sambil menenteng laptop ditangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku mencoba mencari informasi tentang pria yang bisa hamil dan aku menemukannya,ternyata banyak pria yang bisa hamil baik dan rata mereka adalah pasangan gay…mereka melakukan operasi untuk bisa memiliki rahim tapi ada juga informasi yang aku dapatkan tentang pria yang bisa hamil tanpa campur tangan operasi…dia berasal dari jepang,dia punya pasangan gay dan sering melakukan hubungan intim"

"Changmin,aku ke kamar dulu ingin melihat Jaejoong"kata Yunho setelah mendengar penjelasan Changmin.

"Iya! Aku akan mencetak ini agar hyung bisa membacanya sendiri"kata Changmin dan mendapat anggukan Yunho.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan tetapi tiba-tiba saja hidungnya mencium aroma wangi yang begitu tiba-tiba saja begitu wangi dan belum sampai disitu dia melihat beberapa kupu-kupu terbang mengitari Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha mengusir kupu-kupu itu hingga akhirnya mereka pergi.

"Kamarku kenapa menjadi aneh? Tiba-tiba begitu wangi dan banyak kupu-kupu"bingung Yunho.

Yunho menutup jendela kamar dan beranjak menghampiri Jaejoong. Dia duduk samping ranjang dengan mata terus memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong. Mata musang Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kepada perut namja cantik itu,perlahan dia meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Jaejoong. Saat tangannya menyentuh perut Jaejoong,sebuah kilatan cahaya menghantam wajah Yunho dan memperlihatkannya sebuah peristiwa-peristiwa masa depannya.

Yunho bisa melihat dirinya tengah berpelukan bahkan berciuman dengan Jaejoong disebuah gereja dan Yunho yang sedang mengelus perut besar Jaejoong dan terakhir dia melihat Jaejoong menangis kemudian Jaejoong perlahan menarik tangannya dari perut Jaejoong dan menoleh melihat Jaejoong yang masih tertidur.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ke…kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Yunho memandang perut Jaejoong kemudian menyentuhnya lagi dan dia bisa merasakan perut Jaejoong agak keras. Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terukir dibibirnya mengingat masa depannya bersama Jaejoong tetapi dia bingung dengan adegan dimana Jaejoong menangis hingga dia menghilang. Yunho juga bingung kenapa dengan hanya menyentuh perut Jaejoong dia bisa melihat masa depannya. Dia butuh penjelasan saat Jaejoong bangun nanti.

Tak berapa lama Junsu datang,Yunho membiarkan Junsu memeriksa Jaejoong meski dia memiliki perasaan yakin dan tidak yakin jika Jaejoong benar hamil anaknya. Setelah menunggu begitu lama Junsu keluar dari kamar dan menyuruh semuanya berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Hasilnya apa?"Tanya Yunho.

"Hyung,Jaejoong hamil dua minggu…"kata Junsu mantap.

"MWO!"Yoochun tampak terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga…."kata Changmin.

"Bagaimana bisa di hamil? Dan siapa yang melakukannya?"tanya Yoochun.

"Siapa yah?"Changmin ikut berpikir.

"Hyung,kau harus bertanggung jawab….dia hamil anakmu sekarang"Junsu tiba-tiba bersuara sambil memandang Yunho dengan serius.

Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan menunjuk Yunho dengan wajah yang begitu terkejut. Yunho hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang bersalah kepada sahabatnya yang telah dia bohongi.

"Kau membohongi kami?! Jaejoong bukan sepupumukan?"tanya Yoochun kesal.

"Bukan,dia bukan sepupuku…"jawab Yunho.

"Dia kekasihmu?"tanya Changmin lagi.

"Bukan…"jawab Yunho lagi.

"Terus dia siapa? kenapa Junsu mengatakan kau harus bertanggung jawab dan dia hamil anakmu?!"kata Yoochun.

"Dia memang hamil anakku yoochun! Aku juga bingung berhenti mengintrogasiku!"marah Yunho.

Yunho beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri ke arah jendela,Yoochun dan Changmin terlihat begitu terkejut. Junsu hanya menenangkan suasana menjadi hening mereka dikejutkan dengan suara benda jatuh dari kamar Yunho,Yunho berlari lebih dulu di ikuti yang lainnyabetapa terkejutnya Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha bangun dan serpihan kaca di bawah ranjangnya.

"Jae! Kau mau apa?"tanya Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat meski dirinya senang Jaejoong telah sadar.

"Haus…."kata Jaejoong lemah.

"Kau haus? Tunggu disini,Junsu tolong ambilkan air hangat"

"Iya,hyung"kata Junsu kemudian berlari mengambil air.

"Yoochun! Changmin! kalian keluar dulu"perintah Yunho.

Yoochun dan Changmin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jaejoong sendiri kembali berbaring sambil memandang Yunho dengan tatapannya yang membalas tatapan Jaejoong lalu menggerakkan tangannya mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Kenapa?"tanya Yunho.

"Yunnie,aku kenapa?"

"Kau pingsan"jawab Jaejoong.

"Pingsan kenapa?"tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau hanya kelelahan,mulai hari ini aku melarangmu melakukan apapun selain istirahat…"

"Siapa yang akan membuat makanan?"

"Aku bisa membeli makanan diluar"

"Nanti kau sakit jika makan di luar"kata Jaejoong dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Mengapa kau begitu khawatir padaku?"batin Yunho.

"Yunnie…"panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau sudah mencintaiku?"tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho diam mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong meski matanya tidak lepas menatap namja cantik itu,tangannya kembali membelai pipi Jaejoong lalu membelai rambutnya. Jaejoong nampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Yunho yang begitu lembut padanya.

"Jika kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang tapi bisakah untuk membiarkanku mencobanya dengan caraku sendiri tanpa paksaan?"

"Ne! Joongie mengerti Yunnie…"

"Yah,sudah…sekarang perasaanmu bagaimana? kau tidak mual?"tanya Yunho.

"Ani,Joongie tidak mual kok…Yunnie perhatian sekali"

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh?"tanya Yunho.

"Boleh! Joongie suka!"manja Jaejoong sambil memeluk tangan Yunho dengan erat.

"Hyung,ini airnya"Junsu datang membawa air untuk Jaejoong.

"Gomawo su,kau boleh meninggalkan kami…"

Junsu pun meninggalkan mereka. Yunho membantu Jaejoong meminum air hangat yang di berikan Junsu. Jaejoong tersipu malu dengan perhatian Yunho yang begitu lembut.

"Yunnie…"panggil Jaejoong.

"Poppo!"pinta Jaejoong,Jaejoong menunggu Yunho melakukannya dia ingin melihat apa Yunho benar-benar tidak main-main dan tidak marah jika dia meminta apapun yang aneh-aneh.

Yunho tersenyum dan tanpa Jaejoong duga Yunho mengecup kening,mata,hidung dan terakhir bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat menahan Yunho agar tetap menciumnya,mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga Yunho menarik dirinya membiarkan Jaejoong bernafas. Kening mereka saling menyatu,Yunho tersenyum dan sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi entah mengapa hatinya berdetak kencang dan ada rasa bahagia disana. Jaejoong masih mengatur nafasnya bersamaan dengan pipinya yang merona melihat Yunho tak mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Yunnie malam ini kau akan tidur disinikan? Tidak meninggalkan aku lagi kan?"

"Ani,aku akan memeluk saat tidur"jawab Yunho.

"Memelukku dengan erat sampai aku bangun?"tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Iya.."jawab Yunho.

"Yunnie tidak bohong?"

"Apa terlihat seperti berbohong?"

Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia,dia memeluk Yunho diatasnya memeluk leher namja tampan itu dengan erat sehingga sebagian tubuhnya terlihat menggelantung dileher Yunho. Yunho ikut tersenyum dan mencium rambut Jaejoong disela-sela lehernya.

"Yunnie,Joongie mau baby…"pinta Jaejoong.

"Baby?"

"Iya,mau baby"kata Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Akan aku pikirkan,besok akan aku beritahu"

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji jae"

"Aaangg,bukan jae! Tapi Joongie!"kesal Jaejoong.

"Baiklah,sayang…"kata Yunho hingga membuat Jaejoong terkejut namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tersipu malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnyanya dibalik leher Yunho.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang begitu manja. Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong kembali dan menemani namja cantik itu hingga tertidur pulas kembali.

"Tampaknya aku mulai menerima kehadirannya disini,aku harus berusaha karena dia tengah hamil anakku…"batin Yunho.

Tbc….

Wait for review ^^  
Don't be become SR pleaseee~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Curse

Author : Biechan

Pairing : YunJae and other

Gendre : Romantic,fantasy and hurt/comfort

Rating : PG-17

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE! DON'T COPAS!

**Mian,kalau ada typo dan EYD yang kurang jelas…**

Enjoy it^^

"_**You can become human,if someone love you…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi hari di apartement Yunho,Yunho nampak sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku dan map ke dalam ransel abu-abu miliknya. Sementara itu sepasang mata bulat dari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik namja tampan di depannya.

"Yunnieee…."panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm?"sahut Yunho.

"Semalam Yunnie punya janji sama Joongie…"kata Jaejoong.

"Nanti saja yah,aku buru-buru ke kampus"kata Yunho.

"Terus kasih tahu Joongienya kapan?"tanya Jaejoong tidak sabaran.

"Kalau Joongie mau sabar dan menunggu nanti Yunnie kasih tahu,sekarang aku harus ke kampus"

Jaejoong hanya mengembungkan pipinya dengan mata yang menyipit mengekspresikan wajahnya yang tengah kesal. Yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat aksi kekecewaan Jaejoong. Dia pun melangkah mendekati Jaejoong,kecupan hangat diberikan dikening namja cantik yang kini tengah mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Tetapi kekesalannya memudar saat pipinya berubah menghangat dengan semburat merah yang menghias.

"Aku pergi ne?"

"Ne!"jawab Jaejoong

"Oh,iya….nanti ada Junsu ke mari katanya mau menjengukmu sekalian membawa makanan kecil,karena mulai sekarang aku melarangmu untuk melakukan apapun selain istirahat dan makan"

"Yunnie,mulai manis sama Joongie"kata Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar yang dia perlihatkan kepada Yunho.

"Memangnya aku gula?"

"Hu'uh!"angguk Jaejoong sembari terkekeh pelan.

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum,Yunho berjalan menuju pintu dan Jaejoong dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Yunho akhirnya pergi meninggalkan apartement,Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya hingga Yunho menghilang di ujung lorong.

Setelah menutup pintu Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam kamar,dia berjalan menuju cermin lebar di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik dan bercahaya, hatinya diliputi kebahagiaan karena perlakuan Yunho padanya perlahan berubah tak seperti kemarin. Dimana Yunho begitu ketus dan mau mengusirnya dari rumah.

"Pesonaku memang tidak bisa terkalahkan hehehe…"kata Jaejoong sambil memainkan bibir plum pinknya.

Saat dirinya sibuk bercermin tiba-tiba pintu ada yang mengetuk,Jaejoong berjalan keluar kamar untuk membuka pintu tanpa memperhatikan tubuhnya yang hanya memakai hotpans hitam dan kaos putih tulangnya yang kebesaran hingga tulang bahunya terekspose jelas.

"Siapa?"tanya Jaejoong saat pintu terbuka.

"Hai! Ja-"Junsu menggantungkan kalimatnya saat matanya melihat pakaian Jaejoong yang begitu seksi,senyuman langsung terukir di wajah Junsu. Sepertinya nanja imut itu berpikiran macam-macam tentang Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Junsu,ayo masuk…"

"Ah! ne! Yunho hyung sudah berangkat?"tanya Junsu.

"Sudah,baru saja…"

"Oh,ini ada bubur hangat aku bawakan dari rumah…"

"Ne,gomawo suieee…"kata Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

"Su-suie?"heran Junsu.

"Ne! aku memanggilmu suie saja yah"

"Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu hyung,dari kemarin aku mau memanggil dengan sebutan hyung tapi aku takut jangan sampai aku lebih tua hehehe"tawa Junsu.

"Ne! gwenchana…sini makanannya biar aku simpan di mangkok"kata Jaejoong.

"Anio! Hyung duduk saja di sini biar aku yang menyimpannya di mangkok untuk hyung,nanti aku bisa dimarahi Yunho hyung"

"Yunnie kenapa jadi protektif yah? Suie tahu tidak kenapa? Kan kemarin Joongie pingsan terus waktu bangun Yunnie jadi sangat baik"kata Jaejoong sambil mengeryitkan dahinya lucu.

"Aku tak tahu hyung,oh iya! Nanti ada yang ingin aku beritahu sama hyung"kata Junsu dengan senyuman terukir dibibirnya.

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya kembali sambil menunggu Junsu datang membawakannya bubur. Setelah Junsu datang membawakannya bubur tanpa di suruh Jaejoong melahap bubur itu dengan antusias.

"Hyung,kemarin waktu pingsan…hyung tidak merasakan apa-apa?"tanya Junsu.

"Kemarin hanya pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang"

"Tidak pernah mual atau apa begitu?"

"Euumm,kemarin memang sedikit mual…kenapa?"tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kebingungan Jaejoong,Jaejoong tambah bingung dengan wajah Junsu yang hanya tersenyum padanya. Namja cantik itu tampak berpikir keras sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga Junsu bersuara kembali.

"Apartement ini akan menjadi ramai karena akan ada baby disini"kata Junsu tanpa menghentikan senyumannya.

"Ba-by?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Hum! Akan ada baby di apartement ini"goda Junsu masih tetap tersenyum.

"Baby siapa?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Baby punya hyunglah terus punya siapa lagi"kata Junsu.

"Ba-byku? Aku punya baby?!"Jaejoong terlihat terkejut.

"Hum! Hyung pingsan kemarin di lapangan dan kami mengira hyung sakit jadi Yunho hyung memanggil dokter tapi dokternya malah menyuruhku memeriksa hyung padahal aku dokter kandungan…tadinya aku tidak percaya dengan hasilnya saat aku memeriksamu,hyung hamil 2 minggu"jelas Junsu panjang lebar.

"Aku..punya baby? Suie tidak bohong?"tanya Jaejoong lagi berusaha memastikan jika Junsu tidak berbohong padanya.

"Aku tidak bohong hyung,chukkae!"kata Junsu.

Jaejoong langsung bangkit berdiri tanpa menghabiskan buburnya dia berlari menuju pintu hingga membuat Junsu menjadi terkejut dan panik mengapa Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

"Hyung mau kemana?"tanya Junsu.

"Mau kasih tahu Yunnie,Joongie mau kasih tahu Yunnie kalau Joongie sedang hamil anaknya"

"Sebenarnya Yunho hyung sudah tahu tentang kehamilan Jae hyung"kata Junsu.

"Yunnie sudah tahu? Benarkah? Terus Yunnie bilang apa suie?"tanya Jaejoong antusias berharap Junsu mengatakan apa yang tengah diharapkannya sekarang.

"Semalam waktu Yunho hyung tahu kalau hyung hamil,aku lihat Yunho hyung hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.."kata Junsu.

"Yunnie tidak tersenyum atau pun terlihat bahagia?"tanya Jaejoong,ada nada kecewa terdengar.

"Aku kurang tahu hyung,Yunho hyung hanya diam dan sedikit berubah protektif semalam…bahkan kami kena marah aku,Yoochun dan Changmin"

Raut wajah Jaejoong begitu kecewa dan sedih mendengar penuturan Junsu tentang tanggapan Yunho saat mendengar dirinya hamil. Mata bulatnya yang indah mulai berembun sesekali tangannya mengusap matanya dengan asal-asalan. Junsu yang melihatnya menjadi panik karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis.

"Hyung,ke-kenapa menangis? Jangan menangis nanti kau pingsan lagi….badanmu masih lemah hyung"

"Yunnie tidak suka Joongie hamil…hiks..hiks…Yunnie tidak suka mendengar Joongie hamil"kata Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu hyung,Yunho hyung pasti senang mungkin semalam dia hanya terkejut saja sampai tersenyum pun dia tidak bisa…jika Yunho hyung tidak suka mungkin Yunho hyung langsung memberitahukanku untuk menggugurkan bayi ini malam itu juga tapi Yunho hyung hanya diam meski wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan tadi pagi-pagi sekali Yunho hyung menelponku untuk membuatkan bubur untuk hyung karena dia tidak sempat membuatnya,dia ada ujian di kampusnya…jadi jangan menangis lagi ne?"

"Benarkah? Yunnie seperti itu?"

"Hum,bahkan hari ini Yunho hyung mau memberikan sebuah…"Junsu menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Sebuah apa suieeee? Kasih tahu Joongie!"pinta Jaejoong tidak sabaran.

"Kasih tahu tidak yah? Nanti Yunho hyung marah lagi"Junsu berusaha membuat Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ah! Joongie mau ketemu Yunnie!"

"Eh! Yunho hyung akan marah kalau hyung ke sana,hyung disini saja bersamaku dan kita tunggu Yunho hyung pulang"

"Ne! Kita tunggu Yunnie pulang"kata Jaejoong.

"Suie,apa Joongie harus berdandan?"tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang polos menatap Junsu.

"Euuumm,boleh juga…untuk apa memangnya?"tanya Junsu.

"Supaya Yunnie tertarik hehehe…"kata Jaejoong sambil tersipu malu.

"Jae hyung sangat lugu,pantas saja dia hamil pasti Yunho hyung…ahahaha…aku jadi berpikir aneh-aneh"batin Junsu sembari tersenyum melihat Jaejoong diam di sofa menunggu Yunho pulang,bahkan buburnya tak ingin dilirik lagi.

…

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong hyung?"tanya Yoochun saat mereka keluar dari kelas bersama Changmin dan tentunya Yunho.

"Tadi pagi dia sudah terlihat baikan…"jawab Yunho.

"Jaejoong hyung terlihat sangat lugu,dia begitu polos pantas saja diaaa…."Yoochun mengantungkan perkataannya sambil melirik Yunho disampingnya.

"Diam kau! asal kau tahu saja yah! dia yang melakukannya padaku saat aku mabuk,aku sendiri tidak ingat apa yang terjadi…"kata Yunho kesal.

"Mabuk? Apa waktu kita belajar bersama itu yah? "tanya Changmin.

"Iya! Saat kau memaksaku mabuk dan meninggalkanku begitu saja tergeletak di ruang tamu"ketus Yunho.

"Mana mungkin Jaejoong hyung yang memulai?"heran Yoochun.

"Tanyakan saja pada tembok didepanmu!"kata Yunho kesal.

"Tapi hyung kau harus berterima kasih kepada kami karena kau telah merasakan itu bersama Jaejoong hyung,pasti rasanya lebih nikmat yah sampai-sampai kau membuatnya hamil? Memangnya kalian melakukannya sampai berapa ronde…"tanya Changmin sambil menggoyangkan kedua alisnya.

"Yak! kau mau aku lempar kelapangan basket?!"kesal Yunho kepada Changmin yang mengolok dirinya.

"Jangan marah hyung,kan itu kenyataan kalian melakukannya dan Jaejoong hyung hamil dikarenakan dia punya rahim yang kita semua tidak bisa duga"kata Changmin.

"Aku setuju dengan Changmin!"sahut Yoochun hingga mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yunho.

"Bisa diam tidak? kalian mulai merusak suasana hatiku"

"Oke! oke! kami akan diam"kata Yoochun dan disahuti oleh Changmin.

"Tapi hyung kami penasaran Jaejoong hyung itu asalnya darimana? Kau bilang dia bukan sepupumu dan bukan kekasihmu tapi dia hamil anakmu dan Junsu kenapa dia langsung menuduhmu semalam jika bayi itu anakmu? Atau kau menculik anak orang dan menidurinya!"kata Yoochun dengan wajah shocknya.

"YAK! PARK YOOCHUN!"teriak Yunho kesal.

"Miaaann…"Yoochun merengut dan Changmin hanya menertawainya.

"Akan ku jelaskan saat aku siap mengatakannya,sekarang kalian temani aku untuk membeli perlengkapan hamil untuk Jaejoong"kata Yunho.

"Baiklah!"sahut keduanya.

Mereka pergi kesebuah supermarket membeli perlengkapan hamil untuk Jaejoong,Yunho sibuk memilih susu hamil dan beberapa buah-buahan juga bahan makan yang bergizi. Yoochun sibuk memilih pakaian untuk Jaejoong karena selama ini Jaejoong memakai baju Yunho dan Changmin sibuk memilih cemilan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah semuanya sudah didapatkan,Yunho membayarnya dikasir kemudian mereka langsung pulang ke apartement Yunho.

Sementara itu Jaejoong telah selesai mandi,dia sedang memilih baju Yunho dilemari Yunho. Semuanya kebesaran,Jaejoong terus mencari hingga dia lagi-lagi memilih kaos tipis longgar dengan warna biru dan sebuah hotpants ketat milik Yunho. Setelah berganti baju,Jaejoong keluar menemui Junsu yang sedang duduk menonton tv.

"Suie,bagaimana? apa aku sudah terlihat menarik? Aku tidak menemukan baju yang bagus jadinya aku pilih yang ini saja"

"Jae hyung meski lugu tapi soal pakaian dia pintar sekali memilih pakaian yang terbuka alias seksi…"batin Junsu.

"Suie?"

"Ah! iya bagus kok…"

"Aku pulaanngg…"

Yunho masuk kedalam rumah sambil menjinjing beberapa kantung plastik putih di ikuti Yoochun dan Changmin. Jaejoong sendiri berdiri disamping sofa tanpa bergerak menyambut Yunho entah dia malu atau apa yang jelas wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas melihat Yunho. Yoochun dan Changmin malah terdiam dengan wajah melongo melihat Jaejoong,bukan! Lebih tepatnya melihat baju Jaejoong.

"WOW!"kata Yoochun.

"Chunnieee~~~"kesal Junsu.

"Hehehehe,aku cuma bercanda baby"kata Yoochun.

"Ehem! Ehem! EHEM!"Changmin berdehem keras sambil menyikut-nyikut pinggang Yunho yang sibuk meletakkan barang.

"Ada apa!"kesal Yunho.

"Lihat hyung!"

Yunho melihat kearah depan,matanya berhenti berkedip melihat Jaejoong berdiri didepannya dengan baju yang begitu terbuka menampilkan bahu kirinya dan lekuk tubuhnya yang bisa terlihat dari balik baju karena tipisnya baju tersebut. Yunho menjitak kepala Changmin dan memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Yoochun lalu berjalan mendekat kepada Jaejoong sambil membuka jaket yang dipakainya.

"Yunnieee…."panggil Jaejoong saat Yunho telah berdiri didepannya.

"Lain kali jangan memakai baju seperti ini"kata Yunho setelah menutupi tubuh bagian depan Jaejoong dengan jaketnya.

"Ada yang marah! Sebaiknya aku ke dapur saja"kata Changmin.

"Hyung,aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi…"kata Yoochun.

"Chunnie! Masuk dapur cepat! Bantu aku mengupas bawang! Itu hukumanmu!"marah Junsu sambil menarik Yoochun kedapur meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bingung dan Yunho yang terlihat kesal.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua di ruang tamu,keadaan tiba-tiba berubah canggung dan kaku,Yunho hanya diam membelakangi Jaejoong tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengeras untuk berbalik. Jaejoong berjalan perlahan dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Yunho memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Yunnieee…"panggil Jaejoong manja.

"N-ne?"

"Gomawo…"kata Jaejoong bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat.

"Untuk?"Yunho berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Yunnie tidak tahu?"tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tidak sama sekali"kata Yunho,entah mengapa dia mau menggoda Jaejoong.

"Yunnie!"kesal Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho lalu melayangkan pukulan ke punggung bidang Yunho. Yunho mengeluh sakit dan berbalik melihat Jaejoong yang tengah merengut padanya.

"Sakit sayang…"kata Yunho.

Jaejoong yang tadinya merengut,langsung menunduk malu saat Yunho memanggilnya dengan kata sayang. Sementara itu Junsu,Yoochun dan Changmin mengintip mereka dari dapur.

"Joongie hamil"kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Apa?"tanya Yunho.

"Joongie hamiill…"kata Jaejoong malu.

"Terus?"

Respon Yunho terlihat biasa saja,Jaejoong melihat wajah Yunho didepannya tak ada ekspresi senang yang terukir disana. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga tiga detik kemudian matanya kembali berembun. Yunho yang niatnya ingin menjahili Jaejoong gagal saat melihat raut wajah namja cantik didepannya berubah sedih dan kecewa. Dia langsung menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya,entah dorongan darimana dia langsung memeluk Jaejoong begitu erat.

"Mian,aku hanya bercanda…aku tahu kau hamil"kata Yunho.

"Hiks…Yunnie jahaatt..ikh!"kesal Jaejong sambil meninju perut Yunho pelan.

"Akh! Sakit"keluh Yunho.

"Biar!"kesal Jaejoong.

"Yunnie senang?"tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Kalau di bilang senang yah aku senang tapi sampai detik ini aku hanya masih terkejut saja jika disini…"Yunho melihat perut datar Jaejoong.

"Ada anakku,apa benar anakku?"tanya Yunho.

"Yunnie kenapa bicara seperti itu? Joongie tidak selingkuh"kata Jaejoong dengan bibir yang mempout kesal.

"Bukankah Yunnie sudah melakukannya kepada Joongie"kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Ralat! Bukan aku tapi kau yang melakukannya…"kata Yunho sambil menyentil jidat Jaejoong.

"Anio! Joongie hanya menggoda Yunnie sebentar saja terus Yunnie melakukan itu terus menerus,Joongie sampai lelah…Yunnie tidak mau berhenti! Yunnie baru berhenti saat pagi tiba"kata Jaejoong dengan begitu jujur,Yunho begitu malu mendengar menuturan Jaejoong dan dia tidak sengaja melihat ketiga temannya tersenyum bodoh dari arah dapur.

"Ah! Yunnie bilang hohhmmpphhh…"

Yunho membekap mulut Jaejoong yang terus berbicara tanpa henti,dia membawa Jaejoong duduk disofa. Yunho begitu malu apalagi ketiga temannya menertawakan dirinya.

Kesal ditertawakan Yunho melempar mereka buah dari kantong plastik. Jaejoong ikut tertawa tanpa tahu apa sebabnya.

"Yunnieee…"Jaejoong memeluk Yunho tiba-tiba hingga Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Waeyo?"tanya Yunho.

"Sakit"kata Jaejoong dengan wajah sedikit menahan perih.

"Apa yang sakit?"tanya Yunho yang berubah khawatir.

"Perut Joongie"keluh Jaejoong dengan manja.

Yunho melihat perut Jaejoong,dia meletakkan tangannya disana kemudian secara perlahan membelai perut Jaejoong. Merasa perutnya nyaman,Jaejoong beranjang dari tempatnya duduk pindah kepangkuan Yunho duduk membelakanginya. Yunho membiarkannya,entah dia merasa nyaman melihat Jaejoong melakukannya.

Yunho terus membelai perut Jaejoong tanpa mau berhenti,Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan perutnya terasa geli karena tangan besar Yunho yang terus membelainya. Karena begitu malu Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya namun malah mendongak keatas hingga dia bisa melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang menatap lurus ke depaan. Dengan lembut Jaejoong mengusap-usapkan ujung hidungnya yang mancung kedagu Yunho membuat pemilik kembali terganggu.

"Waeyo?"tanya Yunho.

"Ani,Yunnie…"jawab Jaejoong.

"Perutmu masih sakit?"tanya Yunho.

"Masih"bohong Jaejoong,karena ia ingin Yunho terus membelai perutnya dimana ada calon anak mereka.

"EHEM! Minggir! Aku ingin menonton tv!"

Changmin yang tiba-tiba datang dengan beberapa cemilan dan ice cream di tangannya menganggu kemesraan yang tengah berlangsung. Dia sengaja menginjak kaki Yunho hingga namja tampan itu meringis sakit. Melihat Changmin datang Yunho pun salah tingkah dan memperbaiki duduknya sementara Jaejoong malah memperhatikan Changmin.

"Boleh Joongie minta satu?"tanya Jaejoong kepada Changmin yang melihatnya dengan tatapan merengut.

"Yang mana?"tanya Changmin sambil melihat makanan ditangannya.

"Yang itu"Jaejoong menunjuk ice cream jumbo di tangan kiri Changmin.

"ANIO!"reflex Changmin menolak dengan tegas membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan Yunho menjadi kesal.

"Yak! kenapa berteriak begitu!"kesal Yunho.

"Dia meminta ice creamku! Aku tidak mau!"kata Changmin.

"Yunnie…"Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho dengan tatapan memohon.

"Berikan ice cream itu Changmin,aku berikan kau uang dan belilah lagi"kata Yunho dengan memberikan Changmin beberapa lembar uang.

"Anio! Supermarketnya jauh!"tolak Changmin.

"Kau!"Yunho jadi kesal namun tidak bisa membujuk Changmin jika sudah menyangkut soal makanan.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kepada Jaejoong dan memberikannya pengertian. Jaejoong mengangguk dan hanya memperhatikan Changmin sesekali yang sedang menikmati ice cream itu. Changmin pun mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan Jaejoog yang tak mau lepas darinya.

"Ini! Ambil saja!"Changmin menyodorkan ice cream yang dinikmatinya hanya satu sendok.

"Gomawooo…"riang Jaejoong.

"N-ne…"kata Changmin meski wajahnya merengut kesal.

"Mashitaaa…"kata Jaejoong riang.

Yunho menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat Changmin yang begitu kesal kepada Jaejoong yang kini menikmati ice creamnya. Sementara Jaejoong asyik menikmati ice cream tersebut di pangkuan Yunho tanpa peduli kesedihan Changmin.

…

Hari sudah menjelang sore,mereka nampak menonton film dari dvd yang di bawa oleh Yoochun. Hanya Junsu dan Yoochun yang menonton dengan serius,Changmin sedang asyik bermain game di ponselnya dan Yunho juga tidak terlalu fokus menonton film karena Jaejoong tengah tertidur sambil memeluknya. Sesekali Yunho merenggangkan tubuhnya perlahan karena keram.

"Yunho hyung!"panggil Changmin.

"Apa?"sahut Yunho.

"Kau seperti appa koala"ejek Changmin dengan wajah begitu serius.

"YAK!"kesal Yunho.

"Hihihihi"tawa Junsu dan Yoochun

"Kalian!"Yunho melempar bantal sofa kearah Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Kau cocok menjadi koala"kata Changmin dengan nada sinis,dia masih kesal karena ice creamya diambil Jaejoong.

"Terserah apa katamu!"kesal Yunho lagi.

Ditengah keributan yang terjadi,tiba-tiba mereka mencium wangi yang begitu menusuk dan kupu-kupu yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar Jaejoong lagi. Yunho kembali tertegun heran.

"Hyung,kupu-kupu!"seru Changmin.

"Kenapa wangi sekali?" Yoochun berbalik kebelakang bersamaan dengan Junsu.

"Aku tidak tahu wangi dan kupu-kupu ini datang dari mana tapi kemarin juga begitu saat Jaejoong pingsan dan mulai hamil"kata Yunho sambil mengusir kupu-kupu itu.

"Apa ini karena Jaejoong hyung?"tebak Junsu.

"Sepertinya kupu-kupu itu berbahagia karena Jaejoong hyung sedang hamil dan wangi ini dari tubuh Jaejoong hyung"tebak Changmin juga.

"HAH! Tidak masuk akal"kata Yoochun.

Sementara yang lain berdebat,Yunho tengah memandang wajah pulas Jaejoong yang berada di bahunya. Pelahan Yunho mendekatkankan wajahnya ke rambut Jaejoong dengan sedikit ragu. Saat hidungnya menyentuh helaian rambut Jaejoong,wangi yang begitu harum menusuk hidungnya. Ternyata wangi itu berasal dari tubuh Jaejoong tapi kenapa hanya saat tidur dia begitu wangi seperti ini. Yunho kembali bingung dan tak menanyakannya pada Jaejoong sebabnya.

Keributan yang Junsu,Yoochun dan Changmin ciptakan membuat Jaejoong terusik hingga dia terbangun. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong bangun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dengan cepat,Jaejoong sedikit terkejut karena gerakan Yunho.

"Yunnie?"panggil Jaejoong

"N-ne?"jawab Yunho.

"Sudah malam?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Belum,masih sore…kenapa?"tanya Yunho.

"Anio…"jawab Jaejoong pelan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kupu-kupu yang belum pergi dari tubuhnya.

"Kupu-kupu?"

"Aku sudah mengusirnya tapi mereka tak mau pergi"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat kupu-kupu itu,satu kupu-kupu hinggap di tangannya membuat Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya. Yang lain memperhatikan Jaejoong yang tengah asyik bercanda dengan kupu-kupu itu.

"Kalian pergi yah,aku baik-baik saja…"kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menyuruh kupu-kupu itu pergi.

Kupu-kupu itu perlahan terbang meninggalkan Jaejoong dan yang lainnya,saat Jaejoong berbalik melihat Yunho. Namja tampan itu tampak kelihat kebingungan melihat kupu-kupu itu pergi ketika Jaejoong menyuruhnya pergi. Yoochun,Junsu dan Changmin pun juga kebingungan.

**CHU~**

"Ah!"Yunho terkejut kemudian memegang pipinya.

"Yunnie melamun hehehe…"

"EHEM! Disini sangat panas!"kata Yoochun dengan mata melirik Yunho dan Jaejoong di sofa.

"Memalukan"cibir Changmin.

"Kalian berdua kenapa kesal begitu?"tanya Junsu.

"Entahlah,tiba-tiba saja hari ini begitu panas hingga membuatku sedikit kesal…sebaiknya kita pulang"kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Yunho.

"Waeyo? Bukankah kita belum makan malam?"tanya Changmin.

"Jinjja! Yak! perutmu itu lama-lama akan meledak!"kesal Yoochun.

"Hah! Kau Park Yoochun! Urus jidatmu yang lebar itu! Kau tahu para wanita takut dengan jidatmu!"kesal Changmin.

"SUDAH!"teriak Junsu untuk melerai mereka.

"Junsu,biarkan saja…pertengkaran mereka sangat seru" ejek Yunho.

"Yunnie!"Jaejoong mendeathglare Yunho meski terlihat tidak menakutkan.

Yunho tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Jaejoong yang tak menyeramkan baginya,dia hanya sibuk tertawa melihat Junsu melerai pertengkaran Yoochun dan Changmin hingga Junsu harus menyeret mereka pulang meski dalam keadaan bertengkar.

Setelah kepergian mereka tak terasa hari sudah malam, Yunho sibuk membuat makan malam untuk Jaejoong. Bubur hangat dengan suiran ayam dan segelas air putih juga susu hamil. Jaejoong dengan sabar menunggu Yunho di kamar hingga Yunho datang.

"Makan ini,perutmu harus terisi sebelum kau tidur…"

"Yunnie sudah makan?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Belum,aku bisa membeli makanan di luar lagi pula masih ada makanan kemarin di kulkas"kata Yunho.

"Yunnie jangan makan diluar ne? biar Joongie buatkan makanan ne?"kata Jaejoong lalu berusaha beranjak dari kasur.

"Sudah,jangan khawatirkan aku…aku bisa mengurus diriku"

"Tapi-"

"Sekarang makan,kau harus makan dan setelah itu minum susu ini"

"Benar Yunnie tidak mau Joongie buatkan makanan?"tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Iya,sayang…sekarang makan"perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong menyantap bubur buatan Yunho dengan lahap sementara Yunho duduk didepannya mengawasi Jaejoong jika dia menghabiskan semuanya. Bubur pun habis disantap Jaejoong kini giliran susu hamil yang harus diminumnya. Setelah makan Yunho membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu dan Jaejoong tengah berbaring di ranjang menunggu Yunho. Yunho telah selesai membersihkan dirinya,dia beranjang menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring di ranjang. Perlahan Yunho naik keatas ranjang dan Jaejoong langsung menghampirinya. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot turun memperlihatkan bahu dan dada telanjang Jaejoong.

"Mulai hari ini saat tidur jangan buka bajumu lagi arasso?"

"Waeyo? Yunnie tidak suka?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Nanti kau sakit,bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memelukmu saat tidur? Jadi jangan membuka bajumu lagi…"

"Ne,Joongie mengerti Yunnie"kata Jaejoong yang kini berbaring dalam dekapan hangat Yunho.

Yunho menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Jaejoong kemudian mendekap namja cantik itu dengan erat. Jaejoong merasa bahagia,dia mengeliat di balik pelukannya Yunho membuat Yunho yang sudah memejamkan mata membuka kembali matanya untuk melihat Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Dingin?"tanya Yunho.

"Ani,Joongie suka wangi Yunnie…"kata Jaejoong lalu membenamkan wajahnya didada Yunho.

"Tidurlah…"perintah Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Besok,aku akan mengajakmu pergi kesuatu tempat…"kata Yunho lagi.

"Dimana?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Lihat besok saja,sekarang tidurlah..."

Jaejoong mengangguk paham dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Yunho sendiri tak tidur dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu,sesuatu yang membuatnya takut namun dia harus melakukannya sebagai tanggung jawabnya.

"Semoga mereka tak marah padaku…"gumam Yunho pelan.

**Tbc….**

**hehehehe….gimna ceritanya? Mulai geje yah? XD**

**Oh,iya! Author belum bisa jawab review dari readers semuanya tapi kemarin ada yang nanya tentang kpn yunjae nc dan knp emak bisa hamil? Nc bkalan di jelasin di flashback entah chapter depan atau depannya lagi *plak!* dan yang nanya tentang happy ending apa nggaaaaa….kasih tau ngga yah? XD  
yah,ceritanya bakalan happy ending kok :D**

**Yah,udah sekian cuap-cuap saya :3**

**Wait for your review all….**


End file.
